Upper respiratory tract chronic diseases are the most common diseases in children and adults throughout the world. The upper respiratory tract chronic diseases include, in particular, rhinosinusitis.
Rhinosinusitis is an inflammation of the mucous tunic of the nose and paranasal sinuses (PNS) and is the most actual problem in the otorhinoryngology (Fokkens W. J., Lund V. J., Mullol J. et al., European Position Paper on Rhinosinusitis and Nasal Polyps. Rhinology 2007; 45; 20:1-139). A cause of rhinosinusitis almost always is mucous congestion, blockage of natural ostia of the PNS, and a disturbance in their ventilation when the mechanism of mucociliary clearance suffers since said mechanism is an important primary innate mechanism protecting the respiratory tract from damaging action of inhaled pollutions, allergens and causal organisms.
Acute rhinosinusitis is a frequent complication of an acute respiratory viral infection (ARVI).
Today, the rhinosinusitis therapy starts with administration of corticosteroids since they have a pronounced anti-inflammatory effect. Corticosteroids are used as monotherapy or in combination with antibiotics. More severe forms of rhinosinusitis require the use of antibiotics. Main corticosteroids are fluticasone, budesonide and mometasone. In the treatment of rhinosinusitis, corticosteroids are prescribed for long-term use, which may cause side effects and tolerance. Side effects are, as a rule, the manifestation of the intrinsic glucocorticosteroid action of these medicaments but in a degree that exceeds the physiological norm.
The prescribed antibiotics are, in general, penicillin antibiotics (amoxicillin, penicillin V) or non-penicillin antibiotics (macrolides, tetracycline) (Fokkens W. J., Lund V. J., Mullol J. et al., European Position Paper on Rhinosinusitis and Nasal Polyps. Rhinology 2007; 45; 20:1-139).
Thus, there is a need for novel preparations that would intensify the treatment of rhinosinusitis and weaken an inflammatory reaction while reducing suppurative inflammation and subsurface injuries in the form of necrotic defects, and would prevent the disease from becoming chronic. Thus, the objective of the present invention is to develop and introduce into practice novel medicaments for the treatment of rhinosinusitis.
Viral infections are a serious health problem. There are no developed antiviral drugs against most hazardous and dangerous viral infections, and the existing medicaments are often toxic to humans or insufficiently effective. Most of existing or under-development drugs act through a specific interaction with specific viral proteins. Such drugs have a limited spectrum of action and promote a rapid emergence of resistant viral variants. Classes IV and V of the Baltimore virus classification system include viruses containing single-stranded (+) or (−) RNA. Class IV includes representatives of the Enterovirus genus of the Picornaviridae family and the Coronaviridae family, and class V includes a respiratory syncytial virus (RSV) of the Paramyxoviridae family and influenza virus of the Orthomyxoviridae family.
The recited groups of viruses have developed an effective strategy of inhibiting the cellular antiviral program. Such aggressive strategy of inhibiting the system of the cellular antiviral protection leads to a high contagiousness and a high pathogenicity of these groups of viruses, which fact is confirmed by the list of diseases caused by the viruses belonging to the Enterovirus genus (poliomyelitis, viral rhinitis (rhinoviral cold)). Today, among viruses of the Enterovirus genus, human rhinoviruses cause the biggest problem. Rhinoviruses, which are replicated in the nasopharyngeal mucosal cells, are a causative agent of upper respiratory tract diseases in humans. Rhinoviruses are causative agents of at least 80% of cold-related diseases. Apart from the enormous economic damage (20 million humans/hour annually in the U.S.), rhinovirus infections cause a large number of complications such as sinusitis and otitis media and are frequently detected in virological examination of children with pneumonia. In asthmatic children, rhinovirus infection is also a cause of acerbations in 80% cases. In adults, rhinovirus may cause exacerbations of both asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, chronic bronchitis, and mucoviscidosis. Rhinovirus was isolated in pneumonia patients with immunodeficiency conditions.
Since there are more than 100 antigenic types of rhinovirus, this makes it impossible to develop an effective vaccine (Palmenberg, A. C; Spiro, D; Kuzmickas, R; Wang, S; Djikeng, A; Rathe, J A; Fraser-Liggett, C M; Liggett, S B (2009). “Sequencing and Analyses of All Known Human rhinovirus Genomes Reveals Structure and Evolution”. Science 324 (5923): 55-9. doi:10.1126/science. 1165557. PM1D 19213880). In addition, there is no an effective chemotherapeutic agent for the treatment of rhinovirus infection.
Coxsackie virus infection (HCXV) is a large group of diseases characterized by pronounced clinical polymorphism. Coxsackie virus infection can manifest itself in meningitis, paralysis, acute respiratory disorders, pneumonia, haemorrhagic conjunctivitis, myocarditis, hepatitis, diabetes and other syndromes. According to the modern classification of viruses, human enteroviruses belonging to the Enterovirus genus are divided into 5 species: 1) poliovirus; 2) human enteroviruses A; 3) human enteroviruses B; 4) human enteroviruses C; and 5) human enteroviruses D. Various serotypes of Coxsackie virus belong to the following enterovirus species: Human enterovirus A (Coxsackie viruses A2-8, 10, 12, 14, and 16); Human enterovirus B (Coxsackie viruses A9, B1-6); Human enterovirus C (Coxsackie viruses A1, 11, 13, 15, 17-22, and 24).
Coxsackie viruses, like other human enteroviruses, are ubiquitous throughout the world. In the temperate countries, their maximum circulation is observed in the summer-autumn season. The viruses are characterized by a high invasiveness, thus promoting their rapid spread in the human population. Coxsackie viruses are often the cause of “sudden” outbreaks in organized children's groups and hospitals; interfamilial spread of the infection occurs as well. A high variability of the viral genome plays an important role in the epidemiology of Coxsackie virus and other enterovirus infections. As a consequence, various serotypes are able to cause different pathology in certain circumstances. On the other hand, the same clinical syndrome may be caused by different serotypes and different enterovirus species. Genetic variability, selection and rapid spread of modified viruses result in large-scale outbreaks of the diseases, the etiology of which has no relation to these viruses, or their circulation was not recorded for a long time.
The primary replication of Coxsackie virus occurs in the nasopharynx- and gut-associated lymphoid tissue. It causes local lesions expressed in the symptoms of ARD, herpangina, pharyngitis, etc. In the throat the virus is detected until the seventh day, and is excreted with faeces for 3-4 weeks (in case of immunodeficiency for several years). Viremia, as a result of which the virus penetrates the target organs, follows the primary replication of the virus. For Coxsackie viruses such target organs may be the brain and spinal cord, meninges, upper respiratory tract, lungs, heart, liver, skin, etc. Coxsackie virus B can cause severe generalized pathological processes in newborns, resulting in necrosis in the heart, brain and spinal cord, liver and kidneys. The viruses cause the following clinic syndromes: aseptic meningitis (Coxsackie viruses A2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, and B1-6); acute systemic disease in children with myocarditis and meningoencephalitis (Coxsackie viruses D1-5); paralysis (Coxsackie viruses A1, 2, 5, 7, 8, 9, 21, and B2-5); herpangina (Coxsackie viruses A2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 10); acute pharyngitis (Coxsackie viruses A10, 21); contagious rhinitis (Coxsackie viruses A21, 24); damage of the upper respiratory tract (Coxsackie viruses A9, 16, and B2-5) (16); pericarditis, myocarditis (Coxsackie viruses B1-5); hepatitis (Coxsackie viruses A4, 9, 20, and B5); diarrhea of newborns and infants (Coxsackie viruses A18, 20, 21, 24); acute haemorrhagic conjunctivitis (Coxsackie viruses A24); Hand, Foot and Mouth Disease (Coxsackie viruses A5, 10, 16); exanthemata (Coxsackie viruses A4, 5, 6, 9, 16); pleurodynia (Coxsackie viruses B3, 5); rash (Coxsackie viruses B5); fever (Coxsackie viruses B1-6); There are absent specific chemotherapeutic agents for the treatment of Coxsackie virus infections. Pathogenic and symptomatic therapy is applied, depending on the clinical form of the disease.
The Paramyxoviridae family includes the representatives of the genus Respirovirus (human parainfluenza virus types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) and genus Pneumovirus (respiratory-syncytial virus).
Paramyxoviruses are an important class of viruses that are associated with respiratory diseases. Respiratory-syncytial virus (RSV) is known to be a dominant pathogen of the lower respiratory tract throughout the world.
RSV is a pathogen in newborns and infants and is a causative agent of at least 70% of severe viral bronchitis and/or pneumonias, the majority part of which is characterized by wheezing and dyspnea. These bronchiolites are the most common cause of hospitalization in the winter season during the first year of child's life. RSV also causes bronchiolitis, pneumonia and chronic obstructive respiratory disease in humans of all-ages and makes a significant contribution to an excess mortality in the winter season.
In infants and young children, RSV is the main inducer of rales and exacerbations of asthma. RSV-infected adults are reported to have an increased risk of exacerbations of asthma leading to hospitalization, relative to health patients (Falsey A R, Hennessey P A, Formica M A, Cox C, Walsh E E. Respiratory syncytial virus infection in elderly and high-risk adults. N Engl J Med. 2005; 352(17):1749-1759).
RSV takes a leading position on the number of fatal cases among viral infections. Only the U.S. spends $2.4 billion on the treatment of viral lower respiratory tract diseases in children. By one year of age, 50-65% of children have been infected with this virus, and by two years of age, almost 100% of children have been infected. In addition to premature newborns and older persons, a high-risk group includes persons with diseases of the cardiovascular, respiratory and immune systems. Based on published and non-published data, it has been calculated that RSV causes in the world 33.8 millions of cases of episodic acute lower respiratory tract infections (LRTI), 3.4 millions of severe LRTI cases requiring hospitalization, and 66,000-99,000 of fatal cases among children under the age of 5 (Nair H, Nokes D J, Gessner B D, Dherani M, Madhi S A, Singleton R J, O'Brien K L, Roca A, Wright P F, Bruce N, Chandran A, Theodoratou E, Sutanto A, Sedyaningsih E R, Ngama M, Munywoki P K, Kartasasmita C, Simoes E A, Rudan I, Weber M W, Campbell H. Global burden of acute lower respiratory infections due to respiratory syncytial virus in young children: a systematic review and meta-analysis. Lancet; 375: 1545-55). Only in the U.S., 90,000 premature newborns, 125,000 hospitalized newborns, more than 3.5 million children under the age of 2, and 175,000 hospitalized adults need the treatment every year (Storey S. Respiratory syncytial virus market. Nat Rev Drug Discov 2010; 9: 15-6.). In 1 year of age, about a third of children hospitalized with acute bronchiolitis have an episodic dyspnea and an increased sensitivity to common allergens (Schauer U, Hoffjan S, Bittscheidt J, Kochling A, Hemmis S, Bongartz S, Stephan V. RSV bronchiolitis and risk of wheeze and allergic sensitisation in the first year of life. Eur Respir J 2002; 20: 1277-83). These symptoms may return in following years (Sigurs N, Gustafsson P M, Bjarnason R, Lundberg F, Schmidt S, Sigurbergsson F, Kjellman B. Severe respiratory syncytial virus bronchiolitis in infancy and asthma and allergy at age 13. Am J Respir Crit Care Med 2005; 171: 137-41). Bronchiolitis may also be caused by rhinovirus, coronovirus, influenza and parainfluenza viruses, and adenovirus. However, among the all recited viruses, RSV is the most frequent cause of hospitalization due to bronchiolitis. An adaptive immunity formed as a result of a past RSV infection both in children (with an immature immune system) and in adults are short-term and does not provide a complete antiviral protection. This fact leads to reinfections occurred throughout life. In first months of life, the blood of newborns comprises maternal anti-RSV antibodies; however, they do not protect a child.
It should be noted that the only chemotherapeutic agent exerting some beneficial effects in infections caused by (+) and (−) RNA viruses is ribavirin. However, ribavirin is a relatively toxic drug frequently causing anemia. Its main feature is a long-term storage in red blood cells. As a result, traces of ribavirin are detected even 6 months after the end of therapy. Also, there are reports about teratogenicity of ribavirin.
Influenza virus belongs to the Orthomyxoviridae family comprising four genera: influenza viruses A, B, and C and thogotoviruses (sometimes referred to as influenza D virus). Humans can be infected by influenza viruses A, B and C, but only type A causes pandemics posing a serious threat for humans. According to the WHO data, influenza causes 3-5 million cases of severe diseases and 250,000 to 500,000 fatal cases every year throughout the world.
Influenza virus is also exhaled by patients with exacerbations of asthma; however, the number of cases is 1-9% of other viruses.
Two main surface glycoproteins of influenza virus, hemagglutinin and neuraminidase, are responsible for the virus attachment and the release thereof from a host cell and, at the same time, are the main target for antibodies. Type A viruses are subdivided into subtypes on the basis of different combinations of 16 variants of hemagglutinin and 9 variants of neuraminidase. All known subtypes have been confirmed for wild birds which are considered to be a natural host for influenza type A viruses. Only three subtypes, in particular A (H1N1), A (H2N2) and A (H3N2), are known in the human population. These viruses together with influenza type B viruses are responsible for annual epidemics of various severities. The diversity of influenza viruses is a genetically determined feature. The segmented negative-sense RNA genome organization of influenza virus facilitates the exchange of genomic segments (so-called re-assortment) between different strains during mixed infection. In addition, the lack of proofreading activity in the polymerase of influenza virus leads to a high mutation rate in the virus genes, thus leading to regular appearance of influenza strains with “new” antigenic properties. If the change is sufficient to overcome the pre-existing immunity in the human population, the virus is capable of causing an epidemic. When the human population is completely naive to a newly emerging variant, the virus can readily cause infection and be transmitted from infected to uninfected persons, and cause a pandemic. The above-indicated peculiarities determine difficulties in the creation of anti-influenza vaccines. There are known two classes of the medicaments inhibiting the M2 protein or neuraminidase of influenza virus. Adamantane derivatives (amantadine and rimantadine) are active against influenza type A viruses (but not against type B). The neurominidase-inhibiting medicaments are zanamivir and oseltamivir. Both medicaments are preferably effective at the early stage.
The most common method for synthesis of dicarboxylic acid imides is a method of thermal cyclization comprising heating a dicarboxylic acid or a derivative thereof, such as anhydride, diester and the like, with a primary amine or an amide thereof. The yield of cyclic imides is usually 80%; however, since the process is conducted under a high temperature, it may be used only for the synthesis of thermally stable imides [Weigand-Hilgetag, Experimental Methods in Organic Chemistry [Russian translation], (N. N. Suvorov, ed.), Moscow, Khimiya, 1968; p. 446].
The article of Yong Sup Lee et al., Studies on the site-selective N-acyliminium ion cyclazation: synthesis of (±)-glochidine and (±)-glochidicine. Heterocycles. Vol 37. No 1. 1994, discloses the preparation of succinimide histamine by fusing histamine dihydrochloride and succinic anhydride under heating of the initial reactants to 200-230° C. for 40 minutes.
The international publication of patent application WO2007/000246 discloses a method for synthesis of glutarimides by alkylation of piperidine-2,6-dione and pyrrolidin-2,5-dione with corresponding halo derivatives in DMF, followed by separation of the target substituted imides by preparative chromatography, which is not applicable for the synthesis of macro amounts.
The article of Shimotori et al, Asymmetric synthesis of 5-lactones with lipase catalyst. Flavour and Fragrance Journal.—2007.—V. 22.—No. 6.—pp. 531-539, describes a method for preparing cyclic imides by cyclization of monoamides of corresponding dicarboxylic acids by using a dehydrating agent as a carboxylic group-activating reactant, such as acetic anhydride.
The article of Ito et al; Chemoselective Hydrogenation of Imides Catalyzed by CpRu(PN) Complexes and Its Application to the Asymmetric Synthesis of Paroxetine.//Journal of the American Chemical Society.—2007.—V. 129.—No. 2.—pp. 290-291, describes a method for preparing cyclic imides by cyclization of monoamides of corresponding dicarboxylic acids by using a dehydrating agent as a carboxylic group-activating reactant, such as acetyl chloride.
The article of Polniaszek, et al; Stereoselective nucleophilic additions to the carbon-nitrogen double bond. 3. Chiral acyliminium ions.//Journal of Organic Chemistry.—1990.—V. 55.—No. 1.—pp. 215-223, teaches a method for preparing cyclic imides by cyclization of monoamides of corresponding dicarboxylic acids by using a dehydrating agent as a carboxylic group-activating reactant, such as carbonyldiimidazole.
The article of Ainhoa Ardeo et al, A practical approach to the fused P-carboline system. Asymmetric synthesis of indolo[2,3-α]indolizidinones via a diastereoselective intramolecular α-amidoalkylation reaction./Tetrahedron Letters. 2003. 44. 8445-8448, discloses a method for preparing cyclic imides from a primary amine and a corresponding anhydride, wherein a dehydrating agent is an excess of glutaric or succinic anhydride. In particular, said article provides a scheme of the synthesis of glutarimidotryptamine and succinimidotryptamine from tryptamine and anhydride of a corresponding acid under boiling in acetic acid. The yield of glutarimidotryptamine and succinimidotryptamine prepared by said method is 67% and 81%, respectively.
The publication of international application WO 2007/007054 discloses succinimide and glutarimide derivatives of general formula (I) having inhibitory action on DNA methylation in cells, in particular tumor cells. Compounds disclosed in said article are prepared by an addition reaction between an amino derivative comprising a hydrocarbon chain and a corresponding anhydride or acid, or ether, followed by optional cyclization optionally in the presence of a base.
Thus, the objective of the present invention is to provide novel non-toxic glutarimide derivatives which are effective in the treatment of upper respiratory tract diseases.